OS St Valentin Dernière danse
by Naikkoh
Summary: Les années ont passé depuis que le groupe de l'Elue de Sylvarant a réunifié les deux mondes. Ce soir une grande fête est donnée au château de Meltokio en l'honneur d'un événement bien particulier. "Est ce que Sheena viendra" se demande Zélos...


**Titre :** « Dernière danse » (ou « Quand Zélos rencontre Sheena »... Comment ça mon titre est bidon ?! xD)

**Auteur :** Naikkoh

**Couple **: à votre avis ?

**Disclaimer :** Zélos et Sheena sont ensembles ?... Non ?... C'est bien ce que je pensais alors, les personnages de ToS ne sont pas à moi snifouille

Par contre Yohnis appartient à Yuen (fic : « Le Dragon sacré » disponible sur le forum ToS de , ainsi qu'en version remasteurisée sur EluDesDeuxMondes.) e l'Ishkal m'appartient.

**Note :** Je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic initiale, rassurez-vous. Seulement j'avais envie de marquer le coup de cette satanée St-Valentin cette année.

**Sujet :** à priori St-Valentin, mais bon ... peut être adaptable à tout autre situation ( oui, bon, lisez avant de me taper sur les doigts hein xD). Surtout que je suis bien en retard sur le planning prévu... --'

--

Une joyeuse cacophonie résonnait dans l'immense salle de bal du palais de Meltokio. Tout le gratin de la capitale était réuni sous les imposantes colonnes de marbre blanc afin de présenter leurs vœux aux futurs époux. Enfin, leurs vœux...c'était vite dit lorsqu'on avait affaire à une bande d'hypocrites pareils ! S'assurer une belle place au soleil, voilà la vraie raison, peu avouable, il en convient, qui avaient poussé ces aristocrates guindés à sortir de leurs demeures de maîtres et à venir se pavaner à la cour !

Ce n'était qu'un déballage de richesses et de démesure, tout étant bon à prendre afin d'épater la galerie. Et, accessoirement, faire mourir de jalousie son voisin au passage...

Les dames de la noblesse, avec leur visage poudré et maquillé à outrance, rivalisaient d'imagination afin de se démarquer du troupeau et les étoffes chamarrées de leurs robes tourbillonnaient en un bruissement discret sous les notes entêtantes de l'orchestre placé au fond de la salle. Les coiffures étaient hautes, sophistiquées, et mises en valeur à grand renfort de plumes, peignes de nacre, pierres précieuses et perles d'eau. Nul doute que les caméristes avaient dû user de tout leur génie pour rendre de tels chefs d'œuvres possibles. Les hommes non plus n'étaient pas en reste et arboraient fièrement soieries délicates et taffetas richement ornés, tout en faisant rutiler qui une broche, qui une bague, qui un pommeau de canne, serti d'opale ou de diamant. Les conversations légères allaient bon train et les rires de gorge étaient à moitié étouffés par les éventails finement sculptés... le tout sous une bonne dose d'arrogance à demie dissimulée par des regards affables et des sourires serviles.

Zélos soupira.

Plus le temps passait, et plus ces mondanités lui pesaient.

Vraiment.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une soirée tranquille au coin du feu, à écouter Sélès, sa sœur, lire une de ses histoires favorites ou encore un moment agréable passé avec ses amis.

Ses amis...

Que devenaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Cela faisait des années qu'il ne les avait plus vus. Oh, bien sur, ils avaient gardé le contact mais avec le temps et cette période de paix tranquille, les occasions de se rencontrer s'étaient faites de plus en plus espacées, et pour finir s'étaient stoppées. Chacun avait ses occupations et ses responsabilités. Il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Pourtant... pourtant, retrouver la fraîcheur de Colette, les niaiseries de Lloyd, les fanfaronnades de Génis, les sermons de Raine, la discrétion de la jeune Préséa, les colères de Sheena et le stoïcisme de Régal auraient été comme une bouffée d'air frais dans ce carcan quotidien qu'était devenu sa vie. Non, au lieu de cela, il devait supporter les courbettes et les fadaises des courtisans à longueur de temps. Longtemps il avait eu la prétention de croire que cette situation lui convenait, qu'il finirait par s'y faire. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

L'ex-Elue de Sylvarant et le jeune épéiste parcouraient encore le monde à la recherche des derniers utilisateurs d'exsphère, les deux demi-elfes s'étaient volatilisés dans la nature, Préséa dirigeait le nouveau village d'Ozette, reconstruit depuis maintenant plusieurs années, et le président de la Société Lézareno croulait sous le travail, tant et si bien qu'il ne mettait plus les pieds dehors. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il ne l'avait plus aperçu à la cour d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait plus que Sheena pour le tenir informé des dernières nouvelles de leurs compagnons. D'un autre coté, vu sa nouvelle fonction, il ne pouvait guère en être autrement...

En parlant d'elle d'ailleurs, elle était en retard, comme à son habitude, ce qui tira à Zélos un nouveau soupir d'impatience. Aussitôt, une myriade de femmes de tous âges l'entoura. Hors de question qu'un homme doté d'une telle prestance s'ennuie lors d'une si somptueuse fête ! Il fallait dire aussi qu'on n'en attendait pas moins pour un évènement pareil ! La décoration de la salle était d'un luxe tapageur, des saltimbanques, originaires des quatre coins du pays, animaient ces festivités tant attendues, déambulant entre les invités de marque, et les cuisiniers s'affairaient aux fourneaux depuis presque une semaine.

Le regard de Zélos dériva à travers la pièce, passant au-dessus du troupeau de ses admiratrices qui gloussaient autour de lui. Il y avait là de quoi subvenir aux besoins d'un village entier. Et dire que plus de la moitié des mets entreposés sur les tables finiraient dans les tas de fumier de l'arrière-cour des cuisines, à peine entamés pour la plupart. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et chassa cette sombre pensée. De toute manière il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était difficile de changer les mentalités, ils en avaient eu la preuve à maintes reprises.

Mais bon sang que fichait donc Sheena !

La jeune femme étouffa un grognement lorsque le page, dans sa livrée rutilante, lui annonça avec un sourire avenant que le seigneur Wilder l'attendait depuis une bonne heure déjà. Lui tendant son manteau, elle leva les yeux au ciel, constatant que le temps n'avait toujours pas arrangé l'impatience de l'ancien Elu du Mana. Quelque peu exaspérée - ce n'était pas de sa faute si une affaire urgente l'avait retenue - elle pénétra sans plus attendre d'un pas énergique dans la salle de réception royale, indifférente aux regards admiratifs et envieux sur son passage. Faire parti des proches de sa « seigneurie » n'était jamais de tout repos, et bien qu'elle fut habituée à ce genre d'attitude, elle sentait qu'aujourd'hui il y avait quelque chose de différent. Sans doute à cause de cet évènement, songea-t-elle, essayant de ne pas trop se formaliser des murmures qu'elle percevait dans son dos. Se composant un masque froid et neutre, elle continua sa route à travers le véritable labyrinthe humain des convives, à la recherche du rouquin.

Elle finit par l'apercevoir, adossé nonchalamment à une colonne de marbre, en train de badiner avec des courtisanes. Cette découverte l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

_Décidemment, il ne changera jamais ! Dès qu'il voit l'ombre d'une dentelle, il faut qu'il sorte le grand jeu ! Et moi qui croyais qu'il avait fini par s'assagir... Sheena, ma vieille, une fois de plus tu as été bien naïve pour lui accorder ton crédit..._

Malgré elle, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer et une pointe d'amertume la submergea un instant à la vue de ce fier coq se pavanant au milieu de sa basse-cour. Se faisant violence, elle réussit toutefois à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et toisa l'ex-Elu avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Elle ne devait pas ressentir ce genre de chose à son égard, car elle avait appris à ses dépends où cela la mènerait. Elle secoua la tête comme pour expulser ce trouble hors d'elle et expira à fond. Une fois sa paix intérieure retrouvée, elle fixa le jeune homme plus intensément encore, laissant libre cours à sa colère. Il n'avait pas dû s'ennuyer tant que ça en l'attendant. Très bien. Dans ce cas, il pourrait bien l'attendre encore un peu. Elle n'avait pas envie de le priver d'une si charmante compagnie.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors que Sheena allait tourner les talons. Lui, surpris. Elle, de glace. Un instant ils restèrent là, sans bouger, le temps comme suspendu. Puis, elle s'éloigna lentement, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos, sa robe de satin blanc lui battant les chevilles.

Zélos avait renoncé à chercher Sheena dans cette foule et avait reporté son attention sur ces demoiselles surexcitées lui réclamant à corps et à cris un récit épique de ses exploits, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce. Il avait toujours aimé être le centre d'intérêt général, cela lui donnait l'illusion qu'il existait en tant qu'être humain et qu'il avait encore le contrôle de sa vie.

Soudain, une impression de malaise lui fit relever la tête. Quelqu'un l'observait. La sensation était étouffante. Et ce quelqu'un n'avait pas que des intentions amicales, au vu de l'aura menaçante que le jeune homme roux percevait.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'opportun, il en oublia presque de respirer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse toujours tout de travers ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le trouve en charmante compagnie chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir ? Parce qu'à n'en pas douter, la jeune ninja était en colère. Extrêmement en colère même. La lueur glacée dans ses yeux en amande et la façon dont elle plissait le front ne trompait pas. S'il lui tombait sous la main, il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Zélos déglutit difficilement et pâlit, cloué sur place par le regard méprisant, inquisiteur et peiné de la jeune femme...

Peiné ?!

Une petite seconde, là, il avait visiblement loupé un épisode... Mais quel imbécile vraiment ! Zélos s'infligea une claque mentale. Décidemment il n'en loupait pas une avec elle. Bredouillant de vagues excuses à son auditoire quelque peu dépité de le voir se sauver si vite, il s'élança vers Sheena. Mais le temps qu'il fende le barrage de corsages et de rubans, la chef de Mizuho avait disparu dans la foule, laissant Zélos désappointé.

Il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, ses admiratrices vinrent l'entourer à nouveau, se pressant contre lui. D'un geste rageur il les congédia et partit en quête de la ninja, sous les regards noirs de ces dames énamourées.

La partie de cache-cache commença alors, sous fond de menuet, et le jeune homme eut bien du mal à se défaire de toutes ses cavalières potentielles. Il n'échappa pas à certaines danses, contraint et forcé par de vieilles aristocrates entreprenantes qui le poussèrent littéralement sur la piste. Sans cesse son regard balayait la foule colorée dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un bout de sa si jolie robe blanche ou de son chignon d'ébène. Souvent, il captait du coin de l'œil l'objet de sa convoitise, mais à peine tournait-il la tête dans cette direction qu'elle avait disparu, happée par la marée humaine, laissant dans son sillage un léger parfum de jasmin.

Ce petit manège commençait à fortement agacer notre ami à la chevelure flamboyante. Il en avait assez ! Pourquoi prenait-elle toujours la mouche ainsi ? Il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible à la fin. Si sourire relevait maintenant du crime contre l'humanité selon le code de conduite de Sheena, où allait-on ! Après tout, il n'aurait bientôt plus l'occasion d'aller voir à droite et à gauche, alors autant en profiter avant le tomber de rideau...

Zélos grogna de frustration, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Une charmante blondinette l'alpaga au passage et l'entraîna dans le tourbillon d'une valse. La demoiselle lui lança des œillades enflammées, mais l'esprit du jeune homme était entièrement tourné vers la chef du clan ninja, et il ne lui accorda qu'un intérêt relatif, ses pas s'accordant aux siens par pur automatisme.

Soudain il l'aperçut. L'invocatrice se dirigeait vers les imposantes portes-fenêtres de la salle de réception donnant sur les terrasses extérieures du château. Des trilles salvateurs annoncèrent la fin du morceau et Zélos s'inclina prestement devant sa cavalière avant de tourner les talons.

Suffocant un peu dans cette salle bondée et surchauffée, Sheena était sortie prendre l'air. Elle s'étonna un instant de ne voir personne à part elle déambuler sur la terrasse, avant de se souvenir qu'on était en plein hiver. Se délectant de cette tranquillité offerte, elle s'avança sur les dalles blanches. Le bruit de ses pas claquait sur le marbre et troublait le silence ambiant. Derrière elle, le brouhaha des festivités, étouffé par les lourdes tentures pendues aux immenses fenêtres, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans un autre monde où tout n'était que silence et sérénité. Accoudée à la balustrade, la jeune femme se perdit alors dans la contemplation de la ville endormie et ferma les yeux.

Sentant une présence familière dans son dos, son visage s'étira en un fin sourire, et sans se retourner, elle lança d'un ton narquois :

« ça y est, tu en as fini avec tes ronds de jambes ?

- Ma foi, il semblerait que oui, lui répondit une voix railleuse.

- Tu m'en vois ravie », répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, tournant toujours le dos à son interlocuteur.

Elle entendit un petit reniflement dédaigneux qui lui arracha un nouveau sourire moqueur puis des pas se dirigeant vers elle.

Zélos, car c'était bien lui, s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? lui demanda-t-il sans pour autant la regarder.

- Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît toi et moi, c'était plutôt facile, s'enorgueillit la ninja. Un jeu d'enfant même... Et puis franchement, mis à part toi, je ne vois pas bien qui viendrait me surprendre ici.»

Zélos haussa les épaules et le silence s'établit entre eux, perturbé de temps à autre par les rires qui montaient de la salle de bal. Il prit le temps de détailler avec soin sa compagne du coin de l'œil, tout en veillant à rester aussi discret que possible. Il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique, mais ce soir elle était resplendissante. Les joues rougies par le froid lui donnaient un petit air mutin adorable et il se surprit à s'attarder plus que de raison sur son profil régulier barré de quelques mèches folles s'échappant ça et là de son chignon. Une fine buée s'échappait de ses lèvres légèrement entr'ouverte au rythme de sa respiration profonde et calme. Sa tenue ne comportait aucune fioriture. D'une blancheur argentée, elle dégageait des épaules graciles et mettait en valeur un port de tête régalien. L'étoffe, satinée et miroitante, reflétant chaque rayon lunaire et magnifiant ainsi son teint diaphane, enserrait un cou délicat, et un décolleté vertigineux s'arrêtant à la chute des reins mettait à nu son dos finement musclé. A l'inverse de la gent féminine présente à cette fête, la jeune femme n'avait nul besoin d'artifices, l'aura d'assurance tranquille qu'elle dégageait suffisait à la sublimer.

Le jeune homme essaya de graver cette vision dans sa mémoire car il savait que des occasions pareilles de la contempler ne se représenteraient peut être jamais.

- Quoi ? lança l'invocatrice en tournant la tête vers lui, gênée par ce regard inquisiteur qu'elle sentait peser sur elle.

Elle avait prononcé ce mot d'une voix légèrement teintée de reproches qui le surprit.

- Toujours fâchée ? hasarda le rouquin au bout de quelques instants.

Sheena secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation, le menton reposant entre ses mains gantées et retourna à son occupation première, à savoir l'observation de la ville en contrebas.

« Je suppose qu'il est difficile d'aller à l'encontre de sa nature, finit-elle par lâcher dans un soupir en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

- Et puis-je savoir de quelle nature tu parles ma chère ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de désigner brièvement la salle derrière eux où la fête battait son plein.

- Ah, ça ? Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît toi et moi tu devrais bien le savoir, rétorqua alors le jeune homme en s'accoudant dos à la balustrade. Et là je ne fait que te citer.

Le cœur de Sheena manqua un battement. Même si elle connaissait la réponse au fond d'elle, l'entendre de sa bouche était toujours aussi douloureux. Pourtant elle n'en montra rien. Avec le temps, elle aussi avait appris à masquer ses émotions. Mais ses paroles avaient rouvert une porte qu'elle aurait ardemment désiré voir fermée à tout jamais.

Seulement, Zélos avait perçu sa raideur subite et comprit, qu'une fois de plus, il l'avait blessé sans le vouloir. A ce petit jeu de dissimulation, c'était encore lui qui menait au score et il ne s'en laissait pas compter si facilement.

_Décidemment je ne suis qu'un bon à rien... _se désola-t-il.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur eux, telle une chape de plomb.

L'orchestre entama une nouvelle valse et Zélos, prit d'une inspiration subite, se redressa prestement tout en faisant quelque pas vers le centre de la terrasse.

- Allez, viens ! l'interpella-t-il.

Sheena se retourna à demi vers lui et haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Venir où ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Viens ! Allez... ! » répéta-t-il en lui tendant la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il était très fier de sa petite idée et espérait sincèrement que la jeune femme marcherait sans trop se poser de questions.

_Viens Sheena... je t'en prie. Enlève donc cet air méfiant de ton visage. Il ne te va pas du tout. Depuis un certain temps tu me parais si soucieuse et je n'ose pas t'en demander la raison de peur que tu te renfermes encore davantage. J'ai bien peur d'être à l'origine de cette mélancolie permanente que tu dégages, sans pour autant savoir de quoi il en retourne... Est-ce à cause de cet évènement ? Pourtant nous avons fait un trait sur cette nuit là... Alors, que me reproches-tu ?_

- Ne fais pas ta timorée allons ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! se moqua-t-il gentiment en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

_Et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, crois-moi. Surtout ce soir, alors que je vais m'engager sur un chemin que je n'aurai jamais cru prendre un jour et que tu parais plus fragile que jamais, drapée dans ta fierté._

La réaction qu'il espérait ne se fit pas attendre. Piquée au vif, la jeune femme s'avança prestement dans sa direction. Stoppant face à lui, elle posa ses poings sur les hanches et planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens, le menton relevé en signe de défi.

- Et bien, j'attends ! déclara-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Pour toute réponse Zélos s'inclina devant elle en une grande révérence outrancière. Un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans le regard de la ninja et son rire cristallin s'éleva dans l'air nocturne. Le jeune homme sourit intérieurement de cette demie victoire et prit un air faussement boudeur. Entrant dans son jeu, Sheena salua à son tour son cavalier improvisé et lui tendit la main signe qu'elle acceptait l'invitation.

« En plus ça nous réchauffera, ajouta-t-elle rieuse.

- Evidemment, avec ce que tu as sur le dos..., » fit Zélos levant les yeux au ciel tout en la rapprochant de lui.

Glissant sa main entre les omoplates de la jeune femme, il pût apprécier à quel point elle était gelée. Pourtant il constata avec étonnement que cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger outre mesure. Décidemment, elle l'étonnerait toujours...

- Parle pour toi Zélos, parle pour toi, dit-elle en lui tapant doucement sur l'épaule. C'est toi qui a la chair de poule, pas moi. Je te rappelle que nous sommes entraînés, nous autres ninjas.

Et il l'emporta à sa suite au son de la musique qui s'échappait des baies vitrées entrebâillées. Sheena riait toujours et Zélos en tira une certaine fierté, satisfait de son petit effet.

C'est vrai qu'ils devaient paraître étranges à danser de la sorte, seuls, dans cette nuit glacée. Mais qu'importe après tout. Il serait bien temps de rendre des comptes plus tard. Pour le moment, seul l'instant présent comptait et la savoir dans ses bras, offerte le temps d'une danse, le ravissait plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

Sheena engagea la conversation, mettant le jeune homme au courant des derniers renseignements glanés par son réseau d'information. Zélos fit la moue.

« Ton rapport peut attendre non ? La responsable des services d'espionnage du royaume a aussi le droit à des moments de détentes !

- Mais..., protesta-t-elle.

- C'est un ordre, fit-il dans un gentil sourire. C'est ton supérieur qui te l'ordonne. »

La jeune femme bougonna et s'enfonça dans son mutisme.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici alors? Ne me dis pas que c'était juste un prétexte pour me voir en robe, grogna-t-elle.

- Mmmh, peut être que oui, peut être que non, riposta-t-il d'un ton énigmatique, un petit sourire ironique venant étirer son visage.

- Zélos ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! » s'énerva-t-elle, quelque peu vexée par l'attitude si prévisible du rouquin.

Elle avait voulu lui donner une chance, une de plus, mais elle s'avisa qu'elle avait eu tort, une fois encore. Sa déception était telle qu'elle sentit une nouvelle fissure déchirer son cœur déjà meurtri. Elle qui avait eu tant de mal à recoller les morceaux... Une remarque de lui, et la carapace qu'elle avait tenté d'ériger ces deux dernières années s'effritait dangereusement.

Pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation, ô combien dérangeante, qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle comme il jouait avec les autres. Qu'elle avait été présomptueuse de croire que cela se passerait différemment avec elle ! Il fallait voir le résultat...

_Je suis trop stupide..._

La jeune femme stoppa net et fit mine de se dégager de ces bras qui l'enserraient un peu trop à son goût. Pas question de lui donner une nouvelle occasion de lui faire du mal. Elle en avait assez bavé la dernière fois !

Mais Zélos ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Au contraire, comme s'il avait deviné sa réticence, il la rapprocha davantage de lui, la rendant plus mal à l'aise encore. Sheena sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à ce contact, pressentant le danger qui découlerait inévitablement de cette situation ambiguë.

_A quoi joues-tu Zélos ?_

« Calme-toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en resserrant son étreinte.

- Mais je suis calme, rétorqua vertement Sheena.

- Alors ne soit pas si crispée. Je vais finir par penser que tu n'apprécies pas cette danse.

- Justement, elle est finie. Lâche-moi maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal, répliqua-t-il tout en nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- S'il te plait..., Zélos...Arrête de faire ça.

- Quoi « ça » ? » demanda-t-il en effleurant de ses lèvres la peau si douce de la jeune femme.

Jeune femme qui frémit de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud venir chatouiller sa nuque. C'était si grisant qu'un instant elle bascula hors du temps, cette caresse appelant le souvenir d'autres, plus anciennes. Cependant, l'abandon fut de courte durée, et Sheena, affolée, dût se rendre à l'évidence que, déjà, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Reprendre le contrôle de ses sens lui parut un effort surhumain qu'elle réussit néanmoins.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, dit-elle aussi froidement que possible tout en essayant de conserver une attitude détachée.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant tu ne disais pas non avant.

- Ce temps là est révolu Zélos, tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Et puis... et puis ce n'est pas correct voilà ! Tu as des engagements à respecter ! Et moi aussi... », rajouta-t-elle plus bas, presque à contrecoeur.

Sourd aux protestations de l'invocatrice, le jeune homme l'enserra alors totalement en une étreinte des plus possessive. La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise. Elle devait résister à ces sensations dérangeantes que Zélos réveillait à mesure de sa douce torture. Elle les avait pourtant soigneusement enfouies au plus profond d'elle-même et les voilà qui refaisaient traîtreusement surface à présent qu'elle sentait le corps de son compagnon se presser ardemment contre le sien.

- Crois-tu que je ne le sache pas ? Crois-tu vraiment que je fasse tout cela de mon plein gré ?

_Non, ne me dit pas ça Zélos, pas maintenant..._

« Qu'attends-tu de moi alors ?

- Une chose que tu n'es plus en mesure de me donner Sheena », chuchota-t-il sensuellement à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

La jeune femme frissonna et ce n'était pas le froid de plus en plus mordant qui en était la cause. Elle se réprimanda intérieurement pour cette attitude mais elle sentait bien qu'elle était à deux doigts de déposer les armes. Décidemment elle était bien faible, constata-t-elle avec amertume. Et la promesse qu'elle s'était faite il y a deux ans de cela, qu'en faisait-elle ? De rage face à sa propre impuissance à maîtriser ses émotions, elle serra convulsivement les poings.

- Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas ça Zélos, tu sais très bien que tu n'en pas le droit ! Aurais-tu donc la mémoire si courte ?

L'ex-Elu du Mana grimaça à cette remarque.

_Oh, non je n'ai pas oublié Sheena. Et si tu savais comme j'ai regretté cette décision chaque seconde depuis ce jour-là. Mais il était trop tard pour réparer mes erreurs. J'ai attendu trop de temps... oui, bien trop de temps..._

Le jeune homme lui massait à présent tendrement le dos et elle ne pût empêcher un léger soupir de contentement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était agréable et enivrant d'être dans ses bras. Sa chaleur lui avait manqué et elle aurait tout donné pour que le temps s'arrête à cet instant.

Est-ce que toutes les filles qu'il avait tenues ainsi avaient ressenti cela ? Probablement. Et étrangement, ce constat la dérangeait. Jalouse, elle ? Par la Déesse, certainement pas ! Une légère rougeur teinta ses joues lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était inconsciemment lovée tout contre lui. Comme elle avait honte de s'être ainsi laissée aller ! Ah, elle était belle « Madame la Chef de Mizuho » avec son beau discours sur le respect des engagements !

Pathétique, serait le terme le plus approprié oui !

Bien évidemment, elle essaya de repousser cet entreprenant opportun mais deux bras puissants empêchèrent toute fuite. Prise au piège, la jeune femme commença à sentir la peur l'envahir un instant, puis la colère la submergea lorsque, levant les yeux vers le visage de son compagnon, elle découvrit son petit air victorieux et satisfait.

- Arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas une de ces pimbêches fardées avec qui tu t'affiches régulièrement ! Lâche-moi immédiatement tu entends ou sinon...

Sheena tremblait de rage contenue. Comment osait-il agir de façon si désinvolte ? Comment osait-il se comporter comme si ces années passées loin de l'autre, ne se voyant que pour des raisons d'ordre strictement professionnel, n'avaient jamais existés ? Faire comme si tout était comme avant... Pensait-il seulement une seule seconde à ce qu'elle ressentait ? Se rendait-il compte de la confusion et du trouble dans lesquels il venait de la précipiter par ces gestes affectueux tout droit sortis d'un passé révolu ? Croyait-il qu'il pouvait revenir comme ça dans sa vie ? D'un claquement de doigt...

Non, évidemment qu'il ne pensait pas à tout ça, égoïste comme il l'était !

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas te mettre à crier ? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Sheena ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Zélos ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Il la réduisit au silence en l'embrassant fougueusement, coupant court à toutes protestations de sa part. L'invocatrice cessa de respirer, bien trop surprise par l'irréalité de cette scène. Zélos l'enlaçait et l'embrassait alors qu'il allait se marier !

« Pourquoi » fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Ce baiser n'était ni tendre, ni doux mais violent et désespéré.

Violent comme les sentiments que l'ancien Elu du Mana n'avait jamais cessé d'éprouver pour elle. Désespéré car il n'avait plus le droit à prétendre à quoique ce soit vis-à-vis d'elle et qu'il avait beau dire, ça il ne l'acceptait pas. Non, chaque fibre de son être, chaque parcelle de son âme rejetait cette union avec l'héritière du trône mais ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait donné le choix. L'avait-il jamais eu d'ailleurs...

D'abord stupéfaite, puis outragée, Sheena perçut toute la tristesse et les regrets que Zélos avait mis dans son geste et ne put qu'y être sensible. Après tout, elle aussi regrettait tant de choses. Alors elle ferma les yeux, abandonna la lutte contre sa raison, et lui rendit son baiser avec toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

Tel deux naufragés en quête de salut, les deux jeunes gens s'étreignirent avec force, chacun étant la bouée de sauvetage de l'autre dans un monde hostile où ils étaient pris au piège.

Zélos poussa l'incursion plus loin et Sheena gémit de plaisir. Lorsque la main du jeune homme glissa lentement au creux de ses reins, ses sens s'affolèrent. Ce fût comme si de la lave en fusion venait de se déverser en elle. Electrisé par ce contact auquel il n'avait plus goûté depuis longtemps, le corps de la ninja se rappela douloureusement à elle. Si elle avait occulté de sa mémoire ces moments là, lui n'avait pas oublié les ébats passionnés partagés avec son autre moitié et quémandait une revanche à ces combats charnels. Tel un brasier menaçant de se consumer à chaque instant, il balaya les derniers soubresauts de résistance de Sheena.

Elle capitula.

Zélos sourit intérieurement. Apparemment, il lui faisait toujours de l'effet et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Sentir cet admirable corps se tendre et se cambrer sous l'effet combiné de ses caresses et de ses baisers, lui apporta une immense satisfaction. Il n'avait pas été le seul à regretter leurs étreintes.

Et l'autre ?

Arrivait-il à faire de même ? Etait-il capable de la faire frémir d'un simple souffle sur sa peau ? Vibrait-elle de la même manière sous ses doigts ?

Une vague de sourde jalousie se déversa en lui à cette simple pensée. Savoir qu'il la partageait avec un autre, qu'il n'était pas la source exclusive de ses soupirs lui broyait le cœur aussi sûrement qu'un étau.

Sheena se maudit intérieurement de sa propre faiblesse. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? C'était atroce...Elle avait envie de mourir sur place tant la douleur dans sa poitrine était lancinante. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le courage de le repousser ? Pourquoi par la Déesse ?

Et elle invectiva cette dernière en pensée.

Etait-ce si amusant que cela de la voir souffrir et se débattre dans la jungle de ses propres sentiments ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter pareils tourments ? N'avait-elle pas été suffisamment éprouvée ces derniers temps ? Non, il fallait la cerise sur le gâteau : après l'avoir chassé de sa vie, il fallait qu'Elle le ramène vers elle !

Sheena en aurait presque ri si elle n'avait pas été aussi déroutée et malheureuse.

Elle qui s'était efforcée pendant presque deux ans de refouler son amour pour Zélos, de faire comme si elle avait tourné la page sur leur histoire, de se montrer indifférente tandis que ce bellâtre papillonnait de droite à gauche. Et dire qu'elle avait presque réussi. Presque. Ce soir devait être le point final de cette relation dépassant les frontières de la franche amitié qui finalement n'aurait jamais due être. Le moment pour tous les deux de prendre un nouveau départ. Le mariage avec Hilda, l'héritière du trône de Tésséha'lla était un tournant décisif, un moyen d'assainir leurs relations. Chacun aurait sa vie à construire de son coté et c'était mieux ainsi.

Au lieu de ça, elle était blottie contre son ancien amant et futur marié de surcroît, à entretenir je ne sais quel espoir fou dans un coin de sa tête, et elle ne bougeait pas. Qu'attendait-elle donc ? Une déclaration d'amour éternel ? Une fuite loin de tout ? Chimères que tout cela..., pesta-elle intérieurement. Zélos n'était pas capable d'une chose pareille. Il ne s'attachait pas aux autres. Jamais. Elle en avait eu la preuve. Alors pourquoi était-ce si dur de le laisser partir ? Elle savait que ce mariage était nécessaire mais ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se briser à son évocation. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais voulu même. Seulement la vie en avait décidé autrement et il était impossible de revenir en arrière.

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de la jeune femme et glissa lentement sur sa joue de nacre. Zélos releva la tête, rompant leur baiser. Du bout du pouce, il essuya la goutte salée. Il ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait plus. Il pensait l'avoir cernée et la voilà qui se mettait à pleurer sans qu'il sût pourquoi. Peut être regrettait-elle leur séparation autant que lui après tout... Finalement, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté. Ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble plus ou moins par hasard suite à un de ses moments de faiblesse. Il avait craqué sous la pression et elle avait été là pour lui, épaule compatissante sur laquelle s'épancher. Zélos n'avait pas pris leur histoire réellement au sérieux, tout du moins au début. Elle ne lui demandait rien, n'exigeait rien à part sa confiance et un peu de sa tendresse de temps en temps. C'était si différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Si apaisant. Et puis brusquement elle avait changé. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle était devenue irascible et les disputes s'enchaînaient. Harcelé, il avait finalement prit la porte et Sheena avait crié qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Sur le moment sa fierté l'avait empêché de retourner la voir pour recoller les morceaux - on ne jetait pas le grand Zélos Wilder, c'était lui qui vous jetait - et quand enfin il s'était senti prêt à l'affronter, la jeune femme l'avait accueillit avec une froide indifférence et un inexplicable sentiment d'abandon s'était emparé de lui. Alors, résigné, il avait refermé la porte de son cœur et avait jeté la clef au loin, tirant par là même un trait sur cette histoire de la même manière qu'elle semblait l'avoir fait. Il n'avait eu le courage de se battre et il s'était souvent demandé s'il n'avait pas eu tort de baisser les bras si vite. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé il en était certain : il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir. Le temps de cette danse volée, il s'était senti entier. Enfin.

- Sheena, murmura-t-il, regarde-moi...

La ninja secoua la tête, ravalant ses larmes, les paupières toujours closes.

- Sheena, supplia-t-il. Je... je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

Zélos se doutait bien du combat intérieur qu'elle menait à l'instant pour l'avoir lui-même expérimenté. Voyant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se dégager de son étreinte, le jeune homme en conclut que son audace de tout à l'heure n'était pas la cause de cet accès de tristesse.

- Regarde-moi, répéta-t-il en lui relevant délicatement le menton.

Enfin la jeune femme consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et se fondirent l'un en l'autre. Le noisette se noya dans l'azur. Désir, doute, amertume, regret, tendresse se partagèrent lors de cet échange où les mots étaient inutiles.

- Sheena, souffla Zélos hésitant, je t'...

Mais la ninja posa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres et le reste de ses paroles moururent dans sa bouche en un petit soupir étranglé.

- Chut ! Ne dis rien... Je t'en supplie, ne dis rien. C'est assez difficile comme ça alors ne rajoute pas quelque chose que tu regretteras par la suite.

Voyant son compagnon froncer les sourcils, elle s'apprêtait à continuer lorsqu'un appel retentit dans l'air glacée de la nuit.

- Sheena ? Tout va bien ?

La voix était calme, posée, comme si la présence de ces deux personnes seules et étroitement enlacées sur une des terrasses du palais alors que tout le monde s'amusait bien au chaud à l'intérieur était tout à fait naturelle. Elle appartenait à un homme à peine plus âgé que l'ancien Elu du Mana qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'imposante porte-fenêtre donnant accès à cette partie du château.

Zélos se rembrunit. Il n'avait nul besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui venait de les interrompre de la sorte. Le poignard invisible qu'il avait planté au fond du cœur depuis deux longues années effectua un quart de tour, attisant sa douleur, et il se raidit. Le jeune homme tenta de ravaler sa morgue mais l'intrus avait le don de l'exaspérer par sa simple présence. Il ne pouvait donc pas aller voir ailleurs s'il y était ? Profiter d'un instant tranquille avec son amie ne lui était donc pas permis ? Enfin bon « instant tranquille », tout était relatif, d'accord. Mais quand même. Le bras droit de Sheena lui tapait sur les nerfs et moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait. Ainsi, ses envies de meurtre n'auraient pas été si violentes et il aurait ménagé son ulcère à l'estomac!

Les illuminations de la salle découpaient la silhouette élancée du visiteur. Son regard émeraude, perçant, donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait sonder le plus profond de votre âme et ses cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais accentuaient l'aura mystérieuse qu'il dégageait, le rendant presque intimidant. Enfin pour la plupart des gens. Pour sa part Zélos le trouvait agaçant, prétentieux et on ne peut plus quelconque. Il devait bien lui reconnaître certaines qualités, comme l'efficacité et la discrétion, mais niveau prestance, il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Et non, ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi. Après tout il était toujours très objectif...

Le nouvel arrivant interrogea Sheena du regard, lui demandant implicitement si elle avait besoin d'aide. Cette dernière le rassura d'un petit signe discret. Pas de danger, elle maîtrisait la situation. Du moins, depuis qu'il venait de faire son apparition...

Sa présence lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque qui doucha ses ardeurs et la ramena instantanément à la réalité. Mais qu'était-elle sur le point de faire ? Eberluée, elle réalisa qu'elle était vraiment passée à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Tout ça à cause d'un foutu moment d'hésitation ! A présent elle ne doutait plus. Elle avait fait le choix qui s'imposait et devait s'y tenir. Espérer encore ne rimait strictement à rien. Elle se ressaisit donc rapidement et se composa un visage neutre tout en se détachant lentement des bras de son ami à la chevelure flamboyante.

Zélos se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler de frustration et afin de se donner contenance, il attaqua. Acide.

- Tiens, fit-il à Sheena d'un air goguenard, on dirait que ton « chevalier servant » vient te sauver.

Il se trouvait lamentable d'agir ainsi, mais sur le coup la pique lui fit beaucoup de bien.

Sheena, elle, le toisa froidement.

- Je te rappelle que Yohnis est mon mari, lança-t-elle aigrement. Et il ne t'a strictement rien fait. Alors reste correct je te prie.

_Si. Il a commis le pire des crimes Sheena. Il t'a éloigné de moi..._

Zélos resserra instinctivement sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune femme et Yohnis avança d'un pas.

- Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer Sheena, proposa le ninja.

Happée par le regard que lui lança l'ancien Elu, celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Yohnis dût réitérer sa demande en haussant la voix.

- Oui, j'arrive..., dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle baissa les yeux, rompant le contact et soudain l'air lui parut d'une froideur mortelle. Doucement, elle se détacha de ces bras qui l'enserraient toujours. Les épaules se frôlèrent, les bras glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, les doigts s'effleurèrent en une ultime caresse.

Zélos ne fit aucun geste, lui qui se reprochait quelques instants plus tôt son inertie. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Elle s'était engagée avec un autre et lui allait faire de même. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient pu retourner en arrière même s'ils l'avaient voulu.

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir hurler pour extérioriser sa peine. Ironie du sort aucun son ne sembla vouloir franchir ses lèvres. Et il baissa la tête, vaincu.

Du coin de l'œil, il les vit s'éloigner. Sheena n'eut pas un regard en arrière. Yohnis par contre enroula son bras droit autour de l'épaule de sa femme, et tournant la tête observa Zélos avec compassion tandis qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de la porte-fenêtre. Le désespoir se mua en haine farouche dans les yeux du rouquin. Sa pitié, il pouvait se la garder ! Il n'en avait pas besoin et crachait dessus même. Un sourire navré, mais pourtant sincère, se dessina sur le visage de Yohnis avant que le couple soit happé par la foule bigarrée. Quoique Zélos puisse en dire, il comprenait sa peine.

Zélos resta longtemps immobile, puis incapable de taire plus longtemps son bouillonnement intérieur, il jura à haute voix tout en assénant un violent coup de pied rageur à la rambarde de marbre. Un deuxième juron suivit immédiatement le premier, mais de douleur cette fois. Visiblement ses orteils n'avaient pas apprécié le traitement...

Dans sa tête tout se brouillait. Le sang battant ses tempes, il n'arrivait plus à avoir une seule pensée cohérente si ce n'est ce manque d'elle qui lui tordait les boyaux et lui faisait remonter l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Pris au cœur de la tourmente, il sursauta lorsqu'une main délicate se posa doucement sur la sienne. Dans un bruissement discret d'étoffe, un visage doux encadré par des boucles blondes et soyeuses s'avança à sa hauteur et le dévisagea tendrement. Tout à son chagrin Zélos n'avait pas entendu Hilda arriver.

- Et bien que vous arrive-t-il mon ami ? Vous avez l'air bien soucieux, demanda la princesse de sa voix chantante.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, elle enchaîna.

- Elle est partie n'est ce pas ?

Zélos ne pût retenir un hoquet de surprise et lança pour la forme d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

« Mais qui donc très chère ?

- Allons pas de ça avec moi, vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler. Une charmante personne, chef d'un clan ninja avec qui vous avez vécu de folles aventures... »

_Mais comment sait-elle ça ?_

- Ne prenez pas cet air choqué Zélos. Et fermez la bouche, ce n'est pas très seyant, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Vous vous demandez sans doute comment je suis au courant ? Très facile, il suffit de laisser traîner ses oreilles ça et là. C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre dans les couloirs. J'ai toujours dis à mon père de ne pas négliger cette source d'information mais il ne veux jamais m'écouter. Vous savez que la plupart de ce qu'on raconte dans le secret des alcôves a toujours une part de vérité? Tenez, pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai découvert en écoutant des jeunes soubrettes astiquer l'argenterie que la comtesse Symol avait pris un nouvel amant. Et devinez au bras de qui nous avons aperçu cette vieille peau ce soir ? Du jeune Ludwig Karstov, vous vous rendez compte ?

Zélos l'écoutait badiner le plus naturellement de monde complètement estomaqué. Ainsi donc des rumeurs courraient dans son dos à propos d'une relation qu'il entretiendrait avec la représentante de Mizuho ? Dire qu'il ne s'en était pas douté une seule seconde ! Il perdait la main, c'était un comble ! Soudain, les murmures et les oeillades sur son passage depuis plusieurs semaines prirent tout leur sens et il se rendit compte combien Hilda avait dû en souffrir. Il savait très bien quels étaient les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard et se surprit à se désoler de ne pouvoir lui les rendre comme elle le méritait. Courageuse à bien des égards, elle ne lui avait pas fait d'esclandres, alors que d'autres dans la même situation ne se seraient pas gênées, et posait sur lui un regard affectueux et compréhensif. Zélos se mordit la lèvre inférieur et détourna les yeux. Il ne méritait pas une telle abnégation de sa part. Scrutant involontairement la cour d'honneur en contrebas, il aperçut les silhouettes de Sheena et Yohnis qui s'éloignaient dans l'obscurité, franchissant les lourdes portes de l'enceinte du château pour aller se perdre dans le dédalle des ruelles de Meltokio.

A cet instant, ce fût comme si une part de son âme lui était arrachée à mesure que l'invocatrice disparaissait l'obscurité, emportant avec elle un morceau de son passé. Cette fois-ci il l'avait définitivement perdu. Alors qu'il serrait les poings si forts que ses jointures blanchirent, il sentit un bras agripper timidement le sien. Hilda essayait de le réconforter mais lui ne voyait que le vide que Sheena avait laissé après son départ. Vide qui n'avait jamais été aussi béant qu'à cet instant. Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il essayait vainement d'endiguer ces larmes traîtresses qui tentaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Pas question de se laisser aller devant Hilda. Il n'avait rien contre elle pourtant. Seulement la seule personne qui détenait le droit de franchir les remparts de son cœur était partie en emmenant son âme avec elle et avait laissé un vide immense qu'il lui semblait impossible de combler. Plus jamais il ne voulait revivre ce déchirement. Cela fait mal. Si mal. Trop mal.

- Sheena..., fît-il dans un murmure étranglé par l'émotion.

Par la Déesse, pourquoi était-il si dur de se résigner ? Si seulement il s'était davantage impliqué il y a deux ans, peut-être n'en serait-il pas là aujourd'hui, à se torturer inutilement...

Hilda réprima difficilement un vertige. La tête lui tournait. Finalement elle regrettait d'avoir été si perspicace. Il aurait été tellement plus facile pour elle de tout ignorer. La détresse de l'ancien Elu était la sienne. C'était comme si une main invisible venait de se saisir de son cœur palpitant et le comprimait à le faire exploser.

- Laissez-moi vous aimer Zélos, implora-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, surpris par sa déclaration, et rencontra son regard triste et suppliant, parfait reflet du sien.

Alors soit, il serait son époux. Cependant, il n'aurait rien d'autre que ce titre et son amitié à lui offrir.

Il soupira et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front comme pour sceller cet accord tacite.

« Zélos..., fit-elle la voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Hilda, j'espère que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête déterminée.

- Je sais très bien que votre cœur ne m'appartient pas. Mais moi je vous aime. Je vous aime depuis ce jour où vous et vos amis êtes venus me sauver des griffes du Pontife. Jamais jusque là personne ne s'était soucié de moi. Je n'étais qu'une princesse frivole et volage aux yeux du monde. J'étais égoïste et bornée, persuadée de tout connaître alors que je n'avais rien vécu. Depuis j'ai compris que seul on n'arrive à rien et que l'on a toujours besoin des autres.

Ne vous renfermez pas Zélos, ne redevenez pas la personne solitaire que vous étiez avant de réunifier les mondes. Elle est partie, c'est vrai. Elle a fait sa vie avec un autre que vous. Mais est-ce une raison pour cesser d'exister ? Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer comme elle du jour au lendemain, je sais que c'est impossible. Accordez-moi juste un peu d'attention et de tendresse et je saurai vous rendre la vie plus douce...

Touché par ces paroles, Zélos serra la main de Hilda dans la sienne, sans un mot. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle ait aussi bien compris la situation. Parfois les femmes pouvaient encore le surprendre...

Il poussa un nouveau soupir résigné et offrir son bras à sa compagne avant de rejoindre la salle de bal, non sans un dernier regard en arrière. Il était temps de faire une annonce officielle ainsi que son deuil une bonne fois pour toute.

Sheena et Yohnis avaient fendu la foule des convives en silence. Perdue dans de sombres pensées, la jeune femme marchait droit devant elle en n'ayant qu'une vague conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Yohnis lui jetait fréquemment de petits coups d'œil inquiets, comme s'il s'attendait à la voit flancher à tout moment. Sans un mot, ils récupérèrent leurs manteaux, saluèrent d'un hochement de tête poli le portier qui leur ouvrit les lourdes portes en chêne du château et s'empressèrent de traverser la cour d'honneur. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié de la distance qui les séparait des grilles du mur d'enceinte lorsque Sheena stoppa net, mue par une impulsion subite. Lentement elle se retourna et leva les yeux en direction de la terrasse où elle avait valsé avec Zélos quelques instants plus tôt. Sa bouche s'ouvrir en un hoquet muet et elle se figea. Là, sur l'immense balcon de marbre, une femme blonde comme les blés conversait aux coudes à coudes avec un homme à la chevelure flamboyante. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu l'occasion de les voir ensembles et elle en remercia intérieurement la Déesse. Dans cette nuit bleutée éclairée par la nouvelle lune, le couple semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte pour enfants. L'un et l'autre respiraient la prestance et la majesté. Ils étaient tout simplement splendides.

Sheena sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ils étaient si bien assortis... . Bien malgré elle, elle se surprit à se comparer à cette femme magnifique. Un sentiment d'infériorité s'insinua en elle. Comment avait-elle pu, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, avoir eu la prétention de s'imaginer à sa place aux cotés de l'ancien Elu du Mana ? Elle ne soutenait pas la comparaison, c'était l'évidence même...

Voir Hilda et Zélos ensemble fut l'estocade finale pour Sheena, pâle comme la mort devant ce tableau. Elle se mit soudain à trembler. Tout d'abord un léger tressaillement au niveau des mains, qui se propagea ensuite au corps tout entier, tant et si bien que la jeune femme dût enserrer son buste de ses bras afin de se calmer.

Yohnis, sentant que Sheena ne le suivait plus, se retourna vivement, intrigué, pour la découvrir statufiée au beau milieu de la cour. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe et ne pût retenir un soupir agacé.

_C'est pas vrai ! Elle est pénible à la fin..._

Pourtant il passa très vite de l'exaspération à l'inquiétude en constatant qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille et pressa donc le pas dans sa direction. Il l'interpella doucement et voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, suivit ce qu'elle regardait avec tant d'intensité. Il fronça les sourcils. Décidemment, elle aimait se faire du mal pour rien...

D'autorité il la prit par les épaules et la retourna vers lui. A présent qu'il lui faisait face il pouvait voir nettement son visage décomposé, ravagé par le chagrin, constatant par là même l'étendue des dégâts provoqués par son entrevue avec Zélos. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser répondre à l'invitation de l'ancien Elu de Tésséha'lla. Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter ses vieux démons...

- Chhhht, là. Calme-toi Sheena, calme-toi. Voilà comme ça. Respire, l'encouragea-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Rentrons, tu veux ?

Incapable de parler, Sheena hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment. Alors Yohnis la prit par la taille et elle se laissa docilement conduire dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Petit à petit, la fraîcheur de l'air aidant, l'invocatrice recouvrit ses esprits et se recomposa un visage froid et inexpressif. Ceci déplut beaucoup à Yohnis qui estima qu'il était grand temps que sa femme crève l'abcès.

Ils arrivèrent devant la petite auberge où ils étaient descendus, préférant de loin le chiche confort de l'établissement aux suites luxueuses du palais royal mise à disposition des hôtes de marques. Ils tenaient à conserver leur liberté de mouvement sans avoir à rendre compte de leurs allées et venues régulières. Ils s'apprêtaient à franchir l'entrée lorsque Yohnis attrapa le poignet de Sheena et la força à lui faire face.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec douceur mais fermeté.

- Dire quoi à qui Yohnis ? fit Sheena exaspérée.

- A Zélos... Lui dire la vérité. Tu ne crois pas que cette comédie a assez duré ?

- Quelle comédie ?

- Arrête ! Arrête de faire l'innocente ! Combien de temps crois-tu que tu vas tenir ? C'était ta chance et tu l'as laissé filé !

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis sur la question Yohnis ! Cela ne te regarde pas ! Ce sont mes affaires, pas les tiennes. C'est clair ? »

Le ninja aux yeux émeraude la fusilla du regard mais la jeune femme ne se démonta pas pour autant. Tremblant de rage, il serrait les poings et semblait sur le point de la frapper. Lui qui restait toujours maître de lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa fureur cette fois.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille après tout ce que j'ai pour toi depuis presque deux ans ? Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour vous ? Après tous les sacrifices auxquels j'ai consenti ? Comment oses-tu me renvoyer ça à la figure petite ingrate ? Alors oui, je suis concernée par toute cette histoire et ce depuis que je t'ai épousé.

Cesse donc de t'enfermer dans tes faux semblants ! Tu ne trompes personne à commencer par moi. Tu n'as donc pas fait attention aux ragots ces dernières semaines Sheena ? Il serait temps de redescendre sur terre et d'accepter tes sentiments!

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux, telle une gamine prise en faute.

« Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple...

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es l'aime toujours n'est ce pas ? »

Sheena ne pipa mot et s'obstina à vouloir fuir son regard.

Dans un accès de colère, le ninja défonça d'un coup de poing un pot en terre cuite reposant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre proche. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de terreur. D'un naturel calme et posé, son mari ne s'énervait qu'en de très rares occasions. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait poussé sa patience à bout ces dernières années et elle se sentit coupable pour cela. C'était vrai, il avait fait beaucoup ces derniers temps, répondant présent alors qu'elle avait eu besoin d'aide. Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, elle avait toujours pu compter sur celui qu'elle considérait alors comme son grand frère et l'un de ses trop rares amis. Elle lui avait volé sa vie, elle en était consciente, et lui était reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir laissée tomber dans un moment pareil. Elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui, certes, ne serait-ce qu'au nom de cette amitié de longue date, mais à quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui confirmant ce qu'il savait déjà ? Elle n'était pas si cruelle. Et puis comme si avouer allait changer quoique ce soit de toute manière...

Leurs destins avaient étaient liés deux ans plus tôt par les anciens du village, conformément à leurs traditions. Dans sa situation, elle n'avait pas eu le choix et avait du se résoudre à se plier aux règles immémoriales si elle voulait conserver son titre de chef. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu refuser mais elle avait trop à cœur de protéger les intérêts des siens pour cela et surtout, elle ne voulait pas laisser les rênes du pouvoir à n'importe qui. D'autant que dans l'ombre, nombreux étaient les charognards qui attendaient patiemment leur heure.

Yohnis était arrivé à point nommé dans cette situation délicate et lui avait été d'un grand secours et d'un soutien sans faille. Son union avec lui avait renforcé son autorité auprès des plus conservateurs qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil qu'une femme seule gouverne et avait fait taire les mauvaises langues qui n'auraient pas tardé à se délier, surtout dans son état.

« Parle-moi Sheena ! Remballe donc ta fichue fierté et vide ton sac une bonne fois pour toute ! Ainsi tu pourras passer à autre chose. Je ne supporte pas de te voir te détruire à petit feu de la sorte. Tu te jettes à corps perdu dans le travail comme si tu cherchais à fuir quelque chose. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un... Moi, je sais de quoi il en retourne mais ton entourage s'inquiète. Tu es devenue si dure et intraitable dernièrement. Où est passé la jeune femme un brin timide et pleine de vie que j'ai connu autrefois ? Plus rien ne semble t'atteindre, à part _elle_ à qui tu réserves tes si rares sourires...

Tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie ainsi !

- Et pourquoi pas ? le défia la jeune femme.

- Tu es ridicule, bon sang ! Que pensera Sa...

- Laisse-_la_ en dehors de ça ! ordonna Sheena, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Je t'interdis de _la_ mêler à tout ça !

- Et pourtant tôt ou tard il le faudra bien ! _Elle_ finira par découvrir la vérité.

- Et comment ? A part toi, moi et quelques anciens personne n'est au courant.

- Crois-moi, ce genre de choses ne restent pas cachées bien longtemps. »

Sheena pinça les lèvres. Bien sûr Yohnis avait raison, elle le savait, et cela l'exaspérait. Elle cherchait comment couper court à cette conversation dérangeante qui lui échappait. La panique la submergea et ses certitudes difficilement acquises au cours des ces deux dernières années volèrent en éclat. S'était-elle fourvoyée sur toute la ligne ? Elle s'était convaincue que Zélos n'aurait pas voulu s'encombrer d'_elles_, mais en était-elle certaine ? Après tout elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé la question. Pour ne pas lui voler sa vie, elle avait prise celle d'un autre. Quel égoïsme de sa part ! Elle avait donc moins de considération pour Yohnis que pour Zélos ? De quel droit pouvait-elle penser cela ? Puisque au final c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait...

Elle avait uniquement agit par peur d'être rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait et non par souci de sacrifice comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'en convaincre. Elle se sentait si misérable et pitoyable à cet instant alors que son mari lui renvoyait à la face ses propres erreurs !

Yohnis perçut qu'il l'avait déstabilisé. Profitant de la brèche dans sa carapace, il s'y engouffra sans plus attendre. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toute. Lui ne regrettait rien. Bien sur il devrait se résoudre à ignorer les inclinations de son cœur mais son affection pour elle compensait ce manque d'amour. Il s'était attaché à elle, avait mêlé sa destinée à la sienne en toute connaissance de cause, choisissant alors en son âme et conscience de mettre sa vie entre parenthèse.

Il avait pitié de Sheena et Zélos, pour cet amour qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre laissé glisser entre leurs doigts, cet amour contrarié pour des raisons imbéciles. Que les Hommes étaient donc stupides ! Ils ne comprenaient qu'ils tenaient à une chose qu'une fois qu'ils l'avaient perdu...Quel gâchis! D'autant que la vie ne vous accordez pas toujours de seconde chance.

Les deux époux se défièrent du regard pendant de longues minutes. Blessée au plus profond d'elle-même, l'invocatrice mit un terme à cet affrontement en faisant prestement volte face et en rentrant précipitamment à l'intérieur, laissant Yohnis planté là. Si elle restait une seconde de plus, c'était sûr elle le giflait.

La vue brouillée de larmes de rage et d'impuissance, la jeune femme gravit la volée de marche qui menait à l'étage, le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Foulant avec délicatesse l'épais tapis du couloir seulement éclairé par la douce lueur des lampes à huiles fixées le long mur, elle s'avança sans hésiter vers l'une des chambres sur sa gauche près avoir ôté ses souliers de satin pour ne pas réveiller les clients endormis. La lumière tamisée l'apaisait sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'elle faisait écho aux ténèbres dans lesquelles elle se débattait. Inspirant un bon coup comme pour se donner du courage, elle pénétra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds tout en refermant doucement la porte en châtaignier. Elle grimaça lorsque celle-ci grinça sur ses gonds. Pourvu qu'elle ne l'ait pas réveillé ! Un petit gémissement confirma cependant ses craintes et Sheena pesta intérieurement. Retenant sa respiration elle ne fit aucun geste. Peut-être allait-_elle_ se rendormir sans la voir.

- Mama ? appela une petite voix enfantine, hésitante et pressante.

Sheena s'approcha doucement du lit d'où venait la voix.

- Je suis là mon ange... chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Elle souleva la bulle de verre protégeant la flamme de la lampe au dessus du lit et craqua une allumette. Dans un petit chuintement celle-ci s'enflamma et dispensa une auréole de clarté dans un océan de ténèbres.

Sheena approcha l'allumette de la mèche en amadou et enferma la flamme dans son écrin translucide. La pièce sembla s'animer tout à coup sous son éclat tremblotant. La jeune femme s'agenouilla au pied du lit dans lequel était calée une fillette au visage poupin d'environ deux ans. A ses cotés était lovée une magnifique hermine au pelage mordorée, gardienne de ses nuits lorsque sa mère n'était pas là. Sheena caressa le pelage soyeux de l'Ishkal et lui flatta le menton, le remerciant d'avoir bien voulu veiller sur l'enfant une fois encore. La créature émit un petit couinement de plaisir à ce contact et prit les traits d'une corneille aussi sombre que la nuit. Sheena eut un petit sourire en ouvrant la fenêtre de la chambre. Comme toujours l'Ishkal interprétait à merveille son humeur du moment.

- Merci mon ami murmura-t-elle au volatile qui croassa d'un air inquiet. Tu peux aller te reposer maintenant, je ne vais pas te retenir ici davantage.

La corneille flanqua un petit coup de tête affectueux sur sa main et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour prendre son envol dans la rigueur de l'hiver.

Sheena referma la vitre rapidement.

- Pa'ti ? zozota la fillette dans son lit en tendant ses petites mains potelées dans le vide.

- Oui il est parti ma chérie, mais il reviendra bientôt ne t'en fait pas, la rassura la ninja d'une voix douce tout en s'asseyant à ses cotés et en lui caressant le front, entremêlant par la même occasion entre ses doigts les fines mèches d'ébène.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa ceux de la petite. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter et se sentir mourir un peu plus chaque fois que les pâles saphirs de sa fille la fixait ainsi, avec cet air trop grave et sérieux pour son âge. A travers ce regard, elle avait l'impression que c'était _lui_ qui lui adressait des reproches muets.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

Puis une autre.

Et encore une autre.

Bientôt se fût tout un torrent de gouttes salées se déversèrent en cascade le long de son visage.

Tristesse infinie et regrets amers.

- Mama...

Elle gémit de douleur tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, éperdue de chagrin. Enfouissant sa tête contre elle, elle la serra de toutes ses forces comme si cette étreinte pouvait lui rendre celles qu'elle avait perdues. L'enfant ne broncha pas et se laissa docilement faire.

- Pardon... pardon..., souffla Sheena entre deux sanglots.

Et c'est ainsi que Yohnis les découvrit en entrant dans la pièce, toutes deux endormies, blotties l'une contre l'autre, hors du temps. Un petit sourire triste étira son visage aux traits tirés devant cet attendrissant tableau et il ramena les couvertures sur les deux femmes de sa vie tandis que dehors la neige commençait à tomber.

Ce fut un « tic-tic » discret qui tira Zélos de sa rêverie. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit pour découvrir une superbe corneille noire taper du bec contre l'un des carreaux de la vitre. Le jeune homme allait chasser cet étrange opportun mais soudain se ravisa et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'animal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra à tire d'ailes dans la pièce. Il se posa sur le bureau jonché de papier divers que l'air de la nuit venait de disperser et qui voletaient ça et là. Dans ses yeux brillant d'intelligence et à son empreinte magique particulière, Zélos reconnu en cet oiseau l'Ishkal qui ne quittait plus Sheena désormais. Tendant le bras, il invita la créature à venir s'y percher. Un bruissement d'ailes plus tard la corneille qui n'en était pas un se métamorphosa en un corbeau de jais. Une connexion invisible mais perceptible pour qui maîtrisait de Mana s'établit entre l'humain et la créature. Soudain l'humain se figea tel une statue de sel, le sang désertant son visage. La créature émit un croassement rauque et prit son envol.

Des paillettes blanchâtres et duveteuses entamèrent lentement leur descente du ciel et tourbillonnèrent dans la pièce par la porte-fenêtre restée grande ouverte tandis que l'humain ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Seul l'imperceptible battement de ses paupières attestait que la vie l'habitait encore.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une petite éternité, et le froid ambiant aidant sûrement, il sembla revenir doucement à lui, son souffle s'accélérant. Il eut un haut le cœur tandis qu'il était replongé avec brutalité dans la réalité.

Alors Zélos versa des larmes amères sur son bonheur perdu.


End file.
